Everyone Will Leave
by catybug1008
Summary: Molly grew up without her mother and having cancer. Luckily she could be a normal kid until her dad went off to the army when she was seven. Everyone said he went missing in action. Molly moved in with her aunt. Now she is sixteen years old. Molly got told everything would be fine when they moved to Forks. Her aunt was totally wrong. (Rated T just to be safe)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Here's the back story of my life. My mom died giving birth to me. Two days later the doctors found out I have leukemia. When I turned four, it settled down to where I can go home and school. The doctor request I still go to the hospital every months depending on how bad my cancer got. He took me every month or week until he got sent into war when I was seven. I didn't know anyone in my family except for my dad's sister. My aunt was the one who carried for me when nobody would. Two years into service, my dad went missing in action. Seven years later nobody still hasn't seen or heard from him since the day he went missing. Now I'm a sixteen year old girl who barely remembers her own dad and knows nothing about her mom. Most time I don't think about my parents, but some days (like today) I can't help but wonder if they would be proud of me if they were here. One good thing has happened the past few years. We have a new addiction to my very small family. A baby boy named Timothy. When he was born, the doctor announced that he is deaf. He's parents didn't want a deaf kid and nobody else wanted him, so I begged my aunt into adapting him. She adopted him, and she got a new job offer from a town called Forkes. I'm leaving all my friends and the house I lived in since I was seven.

I put all my things into the mover's truck.

"Are you ready to go?" my aunt Mary asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I answered honestly.

"Look, Molly. I promise this will work out. Everything will be just fine, I promise it."

"I know everything will be fine, I'm just a little scared."

She pulled me into a hug. After our hug, I went to go get Timothy. He was asleep in his car seat. Soon we left for Forks.

* * *

Three days later, we were settled into our new home. It didn't take me long to unpack. Before I knew it my alarm clock said it was ten. I wasn't even tired! I grabbed a book from my self, but I couldn't read because I was worried about tomorrow. Aunt Mary said I was going to get signed up for school. I was really scared. What if none of the other kids didn't like me? It was already in the middle of the school year. Nobody would wanted a new girl during this time. Oh well, they would just have to deal with it, I thought closing my book. I soon went to sleep.

I woke up at seven in the morning. One awesome thing that I loved was it only took me fifteen minutes to get ready. My aunt wanted us to have enough time to meet all my new teachers. I didn't want to be the girl everyone look at when I walked into the room, but I knew that would probably happen since I was the new kid. I choose a simple blue t shirt and some skinny jeans to go along.

"Molly, it's time to eat," Mary said though my door.

"I'm coming!" I said quickly brushing my hair. I opened my bedroom door, and walked to the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"

"You mean you didn't cook?" Mary asked with a laugh.

"Oh course I didn't cook! I didn't have enough energy to go to McDonald's... I mean fixed my awesome sausage and biscuits," I said with a smile.

"I think you cook great egg biscuits," she said bringing the bacon over to the table. I took a piece and started to eat it. She brought over the best breakfast food ever...

"WAFFLES!"I said almost jumping up and down.

"My goodness Molly! You are sixteen years old! You shouldn't act like a six year old." Mary thinks you should always act your age. That's how I mostly get in trouble.

"Hey! You know they are my favorite!" I said getting me some orange juice. I put the my food at the end of the table.

"You can get the butter and syrup out, and you can go ahead and started eating. I will go get Tim dressed then are you ready to go?"

"I need to brush my teeth first," I said getting the stuff out.

"Hurry up! We need to leave in fifteen minutes," she said rushing out the room.

I went over to the kitchen table, and started to eat my delicious breakfast. After I was done, I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth. I looked up in the mirror. I had my mom's blond hair, and my dad's blue eyes. I was average high for my age. "Just like your mom," my aunts sometimes said. My head shook at that tiny thought. I hurried to get my school supplies. The school supplies I knew everyone need at school was a notebook and a pencil. I got my phone and plugged my headphone in. I started my favorite song of all time, Boys 'Round Here by Blake Shelton. I went to wait by the front door, and tried not to worry about the upcoming day.


End file.
